Sweet love
by keytakaoru
Summary: "Lee Sungmin, mulai sekarang tubuhmu tidak akan bisa disentuh orang lain selain aku" ucap Cho Kyuhyun dingin disertai evil smirk khasnya. Kyumin ff.


**Title : Hypnotized**

**Pairing : Kyumin**

**Length : Series**

**Author : Keytakaoru **

**Rating : T**

**Genre : fluff, romance, drama**

**Desclaimer : Kyumin itu milik satu sama lain meski saya sebenernya juga tergila-gila dengan yang namanya Sungmin tapi rela deh saya kalo buat Sungmin bahagia, apadeh #ditampol.**

** Ff ini saya tulis berdasarkan salah satu komik yang saya baca, kalau ingin tahu judulnya PM aj yah #sok bikin penasaran.**

**Warning : miss typho, tdk sesuai EYD, may be out of character, BL dll jadi buat yang gak suka daripada membashing saya atau lebih parahnya bias saya yang jadi pair di cerita ini, mending Anda menjauh.**

**"Lee Sungmin, mulai sekarang tubuhmu tidak akan bisa disentuh orang lain selain aku" ucap Cho Kyuhyun dingin disertai evil smirk khasnya.**

####

Cho Kyuhyun adalah murid dengan prestasi terbaik di sekolahnya. Selain itu dia sangat popular baik di kalangan namja maupun yeoja dan selalu diandalkan oleh semua orang dalam masalah apapun. Ada satu hal yang agak berbeda di sekolah itu. siapapun yang merasa punya masalah, baik itu masalah percintaan, pelajaran, keluarga atau apapun, mereka akan mengkonsultasikannya kepada si hebat Cho Kyuhyun.

Tanpa sadar, ruangan OSIS yang ditempati Cho Kyuhyun mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya telah berubah menjadi seperti ruang konseling. Dan tidak hanya itu, ruang OSIS itu juga tidak luput disambangi fans-fans yang dimiliki Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah sepi. Dan disini jugalah, Lee Sungmin, senior Kyuhyun berada. Ia mendengar dari temannya tentang kehebatan Kyuhyun dalam menyelesaikan masalah dan entah sejak berapa lama ia selalu tidak pernah absen mendatangi Kyuhyun.

"liburan musim panas kali inipun aku gagal mendapatkan pacar." Ucap Sungmin memulai curhatannya.

"huh, belum ada kemajuan ya hyung. Bagaimana lagi? Kau sama sekali tidak punya daya tarik sebagai laki-laki" jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil terus membaca entah buku apa di tangannya.

"Tidak sopan. Tentu saja aku punya kelebihan. Kurasa aku tidak cukup buruk soal wajah. Lagipula aku juga cukup kaya. Semuanya yang ada padaku normal seperti orang-orang pada umumnya. Tapi kenapa hanya aku dari banyak teman-temanku yang tidak bisa punya pacar. Kalau begini terus, masa SMA ku akan berakhir tanpa sekalipun pernah punya pacar" terang Sungmin panjang lebar.

"memangnya apa yang kau harapkan kalau bisa mendapat pacar?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di hadapan Sungmin sekarang dan dengan jarak dekat mengajukan pertanyaan tadi tepat di depan wajah Sungmin, tampak seperti akan mencium sunbaenya itu.

"a..ah…" Sungmin tergugu, bukan pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya bingung, tentu saja banyak yang ia harapkan kalau ia bisa pacaran namun dengan wajah Kyuhyun tepat dihadapannya membuat semua yang ingin ia katakan menguap begitu saja.

"Lee Sungmin, mulai sekarang tubuhmu tidak akan bisa disentuh orang lain selain aku" ucap Cho Kyuhyun dingin disertai evil smirk khasnya. Tidak lupa namja tampan dengan segudang prestasinya itu mengecup lembut bibir shape M di hadapannya, sementara namja manis yang bibirnya tengah dikecup itu hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya imut.

"mwo? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin setelah dapat menguasai pikirannya dari ciuman dadakan yang dilakukan hoobaenya itu.

"sekarang kau sudah berada di bawah pengaruh hipnotisku hyung"

"apaan sih? Kenapa pake mencium segala?"

"karena itu memang perlu sebagai tanda untuk menanamkan hipnotisnya padamu. Sekarang kau akan gatal-gatal kalau disentuh orang lain selain aku."

"wae?" Sungmin masih bingung dengan semua kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya itu. _kenapa ia harus dihipnotis kalau ingin mendapatkan pacar _pikir Sungmin.

"ini kulakukan karena kau terus gagal. Kalau tubuhmu tidak bisa disentuh orang lain, kau akan jadi lebih hati-hati saat berada di dekat orang lain dan akan sering menjaga jarak dengan mereka. Kau akan jadi terlihat misterius dan lebih keren dihadapan yeoja-yeoja."

Kyuhyun menyembunyikan tawanya di dalam hati. Tentu saja semua tentang hipnotis itu bohong, darimana ia bisa menghipnotis kalau ia saja tidak percaya dengan hal-hal macam itu. sedikit berpikir apakah Sungmin akan tahu muslihatnya namun kembali tersenyum sendiri karena yakin bahwa Sungmin yang polos itu tentu saja tidak akan meragukannya.

"ini semua kulakukan untuk kebaikanmu" lanjut Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

"kalau orang lain tidak bisa menyentuhku. Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar mendapat pacar kemudian ingin berpegangan tangan dengannya? Aku tidak mau gatal-gatal ketika menyentuh tangan pacarku"

"maka kau harus menghilangkan efek hipnotis itu"

"caranya?"

"kalau kau ingin efeknya hilang berarti kita harus ciuman satu kali lagi" terang Kyuhyun.

"apa-apaan itu. apa tidak ada cara lain?"

"ada tapi membosankan sekali. Kalau kau mau jadi pelayanku selama satu minggu, aku akan menghilangkan pengaruh hipnotismu."

"sadis sekali. Kalau begitu tidak usah dihilangkan, merepotkan aku saja." Jawab Sungmin dalam kedaan kesal, ia meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Sepertinya konsultasi dengan Kyuhyun adalah kesalahan pikirnya

"ya sudah, nikmati saja efeknya" ucap Kyuhyun santai, ia meneruskan membaca bukunya yang sempat terbengkalai tadi.

Namun, tidak berapa lama setelah meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun, suara jeritan Sungmin terdengar, kemudian pintu ruangan Kyuhyun kembali terbuka dengan kasar.

"Huwaaa… gatal-gatal betulan. Padahal hanya songsaenim yang menyentuhku." Terang Sungmin yang kini sudah kembali berada di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Hmmpph…hahahaha…." Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan tawanya meski akhirnya ia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Bagaimana bisa sunbae manisnya itu percaya dan sampai merasakan efek hipnotisnya itu kalau ia hanya berpura-pura tadi.

"kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain. Kau mau kita ciuman atau jadi pelayanku?"

"masa bodoh. Aku tidak akan pernah ciuman denganmu. Aku namja, kau ingat. Aku akan jadi pelayanmu saja. Apa susahnya jadi pelayan dalam seminggu sih?" ucap Sungmin meremehkan.

Sementara Kyuhyun sudah memikirkan berbagai macam cara untuk mengerjai sunbaenya itu.

####

"ini seragam pelayan untukmu" ucap Kyuhyun santai sambil melemparkan sebuah baju ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin dengan sigap menangkap baju itu, namun matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat pakaian model apa yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun. Pakaian itu pakaian ala maid dengan renda-renda yang menghiasi plus potongan yang sangat pendek sehingga terkesan seksi sekaligus vulgar.

"APA KAU GILA? INI PAKAIAN YEOJA DAN… aish kau benar-benar mesum." Teriak Sungmin.

"sudah aku duga, kau bahkan tidak pede dengan bentuk tubuhmu sendiri"

"YA, akan kubuktikan padamu kalau aku pasti bakalan cocok memakai baju jenis apapun." Marah Sungmin.

Sungmin menuju kamar mandi dan berganti pakaian. Ia agak risih melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca, sebenarnya ia merasa cukup manis menggunakan baju itu tapi, bagaimanapun ia namja. Dengan wajah yang memerah Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"sudah kupakai, bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin takut-takut.

"tidak buruk juga"

Heh? Sungmin cengo dengan jawaban santai Kyuhyun, ia berusaha mati-matian menebalkan muka untuk memakai pakaian itu dan komentarnya cuma "tidak buruk", KETERLALUAN.

"perintah selanjutnya, aku merasa gerah sekali di sini. Badanku jadi berkeringat. Jadi, bisakah kau membantu untuk membuka bajuku?"

"apa pakaian ini belum cukup untuk mengerjaiku?" tanya Sungmin kesal.

"terserah. Kau tidak mau menghilangkan pengaruh hipnotis itu ya?"

"Huft… geurae" jawab Sungmin pasrah pada akhirnya. Ia mendekat ke rah Kyuhyun, mencoba membuka satu-persatu kancing yang tersemat di seragam bagian atas Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa mukanya menjadi memerah lagi. Ia tidak sanggup melihat lurus ke depan. Sambil sedikit meraba-raba dimana letak kancing Kyuhyun, ia terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"jangan palingkan wajahmu hyung."

"a..a…arrasso" jawab Sungmin gemetaran.

"hahaha… kau sampai gemetaran begitu. Ternyata memang menyenangkan menggodamu Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa. Entah kenapa, Sungmin yang melihat tawa Kyuhyun malah semakin terpesona dengan namja evil itu.

"jangan tertawa seperti itu" marah Sungmin, ia sudah melepas semua kancing Kyuhyun dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Kau marah hyung? Padahal kau manis sekali kalau gugup begitu."

_Curang, kenapa wajahnya jadi makin terlihat tampan ketika dia tertawa_ batin Sungmin.

####

"jadi, begitulah Kyu. Apa yang harus kulakukan ?" tanya Onew dalam proses konsultasi yang biasa ia lakukan. Namja satu ini tergolong dalam jajaran juara kelas, meski begitu Onew tidak pernah absen bertanya pada Kyuhyun materi apa yang harus ia pelajari untuk ujian, mengingat Kyuhyun adalah namja terpintar di sekolahnya.

"untuk tes fisika selanjutnya. kau hafalkan saja materi bagian ini dan ini…" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk bagian dalam bukunya.

"gomawo Kyu, keundae siapa yeoja di belakangmu itu?" tanya Onew sambil mengamati Sungmin yang kini sedang menahan amarah, yeoja katanya? Dilihat dari manapun harusnya Onew sadar kalau dirinya namja_. Juara kelas tapi pabo_ pikir Sungmin.

"jangan pedulikan dia. Dan jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya, orang itu sedang berada dalam pengaruh hipnotisku."

Onew hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli. Lagipula dia sudah punya Key, dia tidak akan coba-coba menyentuh orang lain atau kucing manisnya itu akan menghancurkan semua benda miliknya. Onew yang merasa sudah cukup berkonsultasi dengan Kyuhyun segera pergi melihat gelagat Kyuhyun yang tampak tidak ingin diganggu. Ia masih mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun pada orang yang dikiranya yeoja itu saat keluar dari pintu.

"Minimi, aku mau tambah jus"

"ne..ne.." jawab Sungmin asal.

"bahuku pegal. Tolong pijit bagian sini"

"ne.."

"ambilkan bukun yang di sana itu"

"ne.."

"Minimi… tolong…

"KAU benar-benar memperbudakku dengan kejam Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah sampai kau menghilangkan pengaruh hipnotismu."

Kyuhyun hanya acuh menanggapi pernyataan Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali punya pacar sih hyung? Alasannya pasti karena semua temanmu sudah punya pacar jadi kau ingin cepat-cepat punya pacar juga kan? Keucchi? " tanya Kyuhyun menyudutkan.

"NE, WAE? Tidak ada masalah dengan itu kan? Mungkin menurutmu aku memang hanya namja bodoh yang ingin sekali punya pacar ya" jawab Sungmin sinis.

"karena temanmu sudah punya pacar semua kau jadi merasa kesepian kan?" kali ini Kyuhyun menebak dengan sedikir bersimpati. Kyuhyun tahu dari awal kalau Sungmin hanya tidak terbiasa diacuhkan.

Sungmin menerawang perkataan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar-benar hebat dalam hal apapun, bahkan namja itu mengerti pikirannya yang selalu ia tepis kebenarannya selama ini. Kenyataan kalau ia hanya kesepian sejak semua temannya mulai berkencan dengan pacar masing-masing.

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Sungmin mendekat.

"mwo?" tanya Sungmin heran, apa lagi yang dipikirkan namja evil itu batinnya.

"cepat sini. Ini perintah"

Sungmin bergerak mendekati Kyuhyun namun tetap menjaga jarak aman dengan namja evil itu.

"lebih dekat lagi min, duduk di sini" Kyuhyun menepuk bagian sofa tepat di sebelahnya. Sungmin akhirnya menurut dan duduk tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Sungmin, "aku hanya berpikir untuk menghiburmu yang kesepian"

BLUSH…

Pipi Sungmin kembali merona untuk kesekian kalinya. Kenapa bocah evil ini bisa seketika berubah manis setelah bersikap sangat menjengkelkan sih.

####

"Kyuhyun belum sampai ya" gumam Sungmin ketika mendapati ruang OSIS yang biasanya digunakan untuk Kyuhyun menyendiri tampak kosong.

Sungmin mengeluarkan pakaian ganti dari balik tasnya. Ia sudah terbiasa berganti dengan pakaian maid yang dipilih Kyuhyun sekarang, bahkan tanpa disuruh lagi oleh namja evil itu.

Ttok… Ttok…

"Kyuhyun tidak ada ya?" tanya seseorang di depan pintu.

"Kyuhyun belum datang, jadi silahkan kalian tunggu saja di sebelah sana." Himbau Sungmin kepada dua namja yang tampak seperti hoobaenya dilihat dari badge yang dipakai dua anak itu.

"ani, kami tidak sedang mencari Kyuhyun. Kami mendengar banyak yang bercerita kalau Kyuhyun punya pelayan yang manis dan sexy sekarang, ternyata benar. Bisakah kau mendekat? kami mau melihatmu."

Sungmin terhenyak, bukan karena ia berpikir ia akan diapa-apakan. Hey, dia namja, jago martial arts pula, tapi ia ingat dengan hipnotis yang diberikan Kyuhyun, bagaimana kalau ia dipegang-pegang oleh hoobae itu dan jadi gatal-gatal setelahnya.

Menunggu respon Sungmin yang lama, akhirnya kedua namja itu langsung saja menarik tangan Sungmin yang masih dalam mode berpikirnya. Sungmin seketika sadar dan menjadi sangat kacau.

"lepaskan aku" teriak Sungmin.

BUGH…

Dari arah samping, Kyuhyun yang datang tepat pada waktunya langsung memukul keras rahang satu namja yang mencoba menyentuh tangan Sungmin.

"MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG MENGIJINKAN KALIAN HAH? KENAPA KALIAN SEENAKNYA SAJA MENYENTUHNYA TANPA IJINKU." Sungmin beringsut di balik punggung Kyuhyun, ia ngeri mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun.

"jangan pernah menyentuhnya karena ia milikku" ucap Kyuhyun setelah kembali tenang sambil berbalik memeluk Sungmin.

"mi..mian Kyu. Kami tadi hanya penasaran saja. Sekarang kami permisi" ucap dua namja yang menganggu Sungmin tadi, mereka berdua sudah berlari terbirit-birit setelah mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun.

"aku kan tidak ada. Kenapa kau memakai baju itu hah? Kau ceroboh sekali sih sampai bisa disentuh mereka. Harusnya kau tolak kan?" kata Kyuhyun dingin. Ia sudah melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Sungmin, namun ia kini menyudutkan Sungmin ke dinding serta menahan pergerakan Sungmin dengan tubuhnya yang berjarak begitu dekat.

"Kau berlebihan."

"aku tidak mau mendengar bantahan Hyung, aku akan memberimu hukuman."

Sungmin merinding mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, belum lagi jarak yang begitu dekat dengan namja itu membuatnya meneteskan peluh di sepanjang pelipis wajahnya.

"bagaimana kalau katakan mian master karena aku sudah disentuh orang lain ?"

"SHIREO" Sungmin memanas mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, kenapa ia tampak seperti slave saja.

"kalau begitu aku akan menciummu"

"geurae, mian master karena aku sudah disentuh orang lain. Tapi apa maksudnya tadi kau bilang karena aku milikmu?"\

"tentu saja, karena kamu pelayanku kan?"

DEG

Nyeri sekali mengetahui bahwa kenyataannya hanya sejauh itu Kyuhyun menganggapnya. Pelayan yah? Sungmin sudah berharap terlalu jauh.

####

"lihat-lihat, pangeran kita bersama Seohyun. Seohyun benar-benar cantik. Dua orang itu terlihat serasi sekali."

Sungmin mendengar desas-desus itu dimana-mana. Akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun tampak lebih sibuk, ia jarang sekali berada di ruang OSIS seperti biasanya. Sedikit lega sejujurnya karena Sungmin tidak lagi menjadi pelayan yang disuruh-surh oleh Kyuhyun, tapi sebagian dirinya yang lain ikut sesak mengetahui kenyataan kalau Kyuhyun seperti sudah menemukan orang lain sebagai pendampingnya.

Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun di ujung lorong bersama Seohyun. Namja evil itu entah bagaimana bisa tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Sungmin tahu itu bukan seperti senyum yang biasanya Kyuhyun gunakan untuk menggodanya.

"tapi kudengar belakangan ini ada yeoja yang selalu bersama Kyuhyun, bukannya itu pacarnya?" ucap seorang yeoja di dekat Sungmin.

"bukan. Yeoja itu pasti hanya untuk main-main saja. Kalau dengan seohyun itu baru namanya pacaran" jawab temannya yang lain.

Sungmin kesal sekali mendengarnya, ia masih dikira yeoja sampai sekarang. Tapi di luar itu, Ia lebih kesal dengan pernyataan kalau ia hanya dipergunakan untuk main-main saja. Sayangnya Sungmin ingat sekali kalau Kyuhyun juga menganggapnya seperti itu. ia hanya pelayan, ingat.

"kau dari mana saja Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun angkuh. Sungmin terlalu banyak berpikir di perjalanan tadi sampai ia kedahuluan Kyuhyun ketika ia sampai di ruang OSIS tempat ia harus melayani Kyuhyun.

"aku sudah bilang kalau selesai sekolah kau harus langsung kesini. Kau ini benar-benar pelayan yang tidak bisa apa-apa ya?"

Sungmin hanya pasrah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia sudah salah paham selama ini, mengira bahwa Kyuhyun punya perasaan padanya. Ia benar-benar paham sekarang.

"Kyu… ayo kita ciuman saja. Kau bilang pengaruh hipnotismu akan hilang kalau kita berciuman kan?"

Kyuhyun sempat terkejut dengan keputusan Sungmin, tapi ia begitu pintar menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"kenapa tiba-tiba? Apa kau sudah tidak ingin berada di sisiku lagi?" sorot dingin dari Kyuhyun meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa ia memang berharap terlalu jauh.

"karena sebenarnya kau tidak punya perasaan sama sekali terhadapku kan? Kalau kau menyukaiku pasti kau sudah bersikap lembut dan baik seperti sikapmu pada Seohyun. Aku tahu kau hanya bermian-main denganku, tapi aku jadi salah paham dan sepertinya aku jadi suka padamu"

"kalau berada di sisimu aku harus melihatmu bersikap baik dan lembut pada orang lain, aku tidak mau melihat itu lagi" tambah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menahan wajah Sungmin dan kemudian mencium namja manis itu dalam, tepat di bibir, dengan perasaan, begitu lembut dan lama.

"meskipun aku telah menciummu, aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu pergi dari sisiku" ucap Kyuhyun seusai ciuman mereka terlepas.

"kau ini sama sekali tak memahamiku. Aku ini kalau bersama dengan orang yang benar-benar kusukai, aku jadi ingin menggoda dan mengerjainya terus. Aku bersikap baik dan lembut pada orang lain karena aku tidak punya perasaan apapun terhadap orang itu. tapi hanya padamu saja aku tidak bisa bersikap lembut. Aku selalu ingin menggodamu karena aku ingin kau terus memperhatikanku saja. Habisnya, kau dengan lancang bilang kalau ingin punya pacar, padahal dihadapanmu sudah ada namja yang begitu tampan, baik hati, pintar, keren ini dan kau malah tidak menganggapku." Terang Kyuhyun lengkap dengan sikap narsisnya.

"aku akhirnya mengerjaimu dengan bilang kalau kau kuhipnotis sehingga tubuhmu tidak bisa disentuh orang lain. Itu semua karena aku menyukaimu Hyung. Soal mengerjaimu, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti. Aku tidak akan menyerah"

Kyuhyun mengatakan hal yang manis ini diiringi evil smirk andalannya. Sungmin jadi berpikir apa ia masih waras menyukai orang seperti Kyuhyun, bagaimana bisa ia melihat Kyuhyun dengan sikap sinisnya, evil smirknya, sikap sadisnya namun Kyuhyun jadi terlihat semakin tampan dengan semua itu. memang cinta tak mengenal aturan.

Sungmin akhirnya bisa tersenyum sekarang, ia tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Perasaannya berbalas dan ia begitu senang. Sungmin mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyuhyun lagi. Ganti ia yang menyalurkan perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun.

"biarkan aku terus berada di bawah pengaruh hipnotismu Kyu" ucap Sungmin lirih di sela-sela ciuman yang mereka berdua lakukan.

END….

**SAENGIL CHUKKAE EVIL KYU….**  
**semoga karir dan perjalan cintamu makin mulus. Hehe…**

**saya mau sedikit curhat nih, sebenernya saya ngeshipper kyumin itu karena suka ama uri bunny ming yang imut itu, tapi gak tahu kenapa semakin kesininya liat smirk Kyu kok jadi kelihatan makin ganteng ya? Kalian ngerasa gak? Sepertinya saya kena hipnotis Kyuhyun juga nih. Masa bisa suka ama bocah evil macem dia.**

**Gak penting lah, yang penting saya suka ama Kyuhyun kalo dia bareng ama Sungmin, sekali lagi**

**"SAENGIL CHUKKAE CHO KYUHYUN"**

**buat bunny Ming, kira-kira dia ngasih kado apa hayo?**

**saya mau buat ff ini jd series dengan couple lain dlm cerita bergenre sama yakni romance plus schhol life, jd critax ala remaj2 gtu lah #maklum authorx udh remaja akhir jd pgen inget2 lg. mau couple siapa lagi di series berikutnya?**


End file.
